Puertas Cerradas
by Yami no Nariel
Summary: AU OOC Yaoi LEMON... “Tengo miedo de los monstruos que aparecen”… esa es nuestra infantil excusa para encender todas las luces y cerrar la puertas…
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es un AU (Universo Alterno, nada que ver con lo de la serie) Hay que admitir que algunos de los personajes estan un poquito OOC por que es lo que necesita esta historia para que haga sentido.

Este es mi primera historia de POT, primero la estoy publicando aca en . La verdad estoy cansada de escribir historias y no subirlas.

Si mi historia les gusta prometo torturarlos como me torturan a mi mis fanfic-escritores favoritos (si te hablo a ti!)

Esta historia es YAOI, si no sabes lo que significa visita Wikipedia, si les gusta lo que significa entonces regresen a leer, sino no lo lean y busquen otra cosa. Pero si encuentras algo interesante regresa y me pasas el portal de ese algo!  
Como iba diciendo... este fic es YAOI, Lemon. Con doble sentido y situaciones fuertes, hasta cierto sentido grosero, no es apto para menores de 14 años, cardiacos, homofóbicos, emos (sin ofender, no tengo nada contra los emos pero no quiero sentirme culpable de algun suicidio), no me hago responsable si en los siguientes capitulos alguien se trauma... en pocas palabras...

!!!!!!!LEAN BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO!!!

Los personajes de POT no me pertenecen, a excepsión de los que no identifiquen o reconoscan de la serie, esos si son mios.

* * *

"**_Tengo miedo de los monstruos que aparecen"… esa es nuestra infantil excusa para encender todas las luces y cerrar la puertas…_**

**A PUERTAS CERRADAS**

**Primera parte**

**-"Perdona la demora"-** se disculpó atravesando el umbral de la puerta e introduciéndose en la oscura habitación.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo al instante de golpearse con lo que supuso era una mesilla de noche.

Palmeó la pared en un intento y auto-reflejo por hallar el interruptor, mas sin embargo cuando lo encontró y lo presionó más de 5 veces suspiro derrotado, sin que la luz se hiciera presente en el lugar.

**-"Debes cambiar el fusible…"**

**-"Por ahora nos servirá esto."-** la pequeña llama producida por una cerillera le permitió visualizar a su amigo. Lamentablemente no como lo deseara…

Mientras su cara era alumbrada por las velas que encendía y colocaba cerca de una mesa y otros muebles alumbrando un poco la habitación pudo percibir ligueras orejeras, palidez impropia y ojos rojos e hinchados en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia.

Llegando a la conclusión rápidamente de que el fusible estaba fundido a propósito, él debió haber estado provocando ese desperfecto de lo contrario las velas ya hubieran estado encendidas desde antes de su llegada, decidió pues no preguntar…

Ya se lo diría él en su momento… O eso esperaba.

**-"¿Para que me has llamado?" **

**- "Perdona… Si te he molestado con ello"**

**- "No malinterpretes, no es eso realmente, pero me sorprendió. Es decir jamás hubiera esperado una llamada tuya después de casi 3 meses de no vernos y mas aun recibirla a las 12 de la noche."**

**-…**

**-"Pero dime, ¿para que me has llamado?"**

Un largo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos que solo era destruido por los ruidos de uno que otro vehiculo pasando a increíble velocidad por la calle, y el sonido de las corrientes de aire helado que entraban por los balcones pertenecientes al piso en que se encontraban.

**-"Mai… Necesito que me ayudes…"-** rompió por fin el silencio, alejándose hasta la cama y sentándose con cuidado en la comisura de esta, haciéndole crujir al recibir el contrapeso del muchacho.

**-"Ryo, sabes que te quiero y todo pero yo no le hago a eso…"-** bromeó arrepintiéndose de inmediato al escuchar los ahogados sollozos de su interlocutor.

Extrañamente el mismo sonido que había jurado escuchar en su conversación por teléfono, ahora podía jurar que eso no había sido un error, él realmente había estado llorando…

Se levantó observando aún tras la poca iluminación del lugar como su amigo se abrazaba a sus piernas y hundía su rostro entre ellas, mientras su cuerpo tenía pequeños espasmos y temblores que aunque lo intentaba no podía reprimir.

Pero por lo contrario no parecía que le importaba en lo absoluto si lo veía como alguien débil o si me burlaba de él, claro que él jamás haria eso por lo menos no en una circunstancia como esa, fuera su imaginación o no solo le pasaba una cosa por la cabeza…

Se acercó y lo abrazó a un sin entender lo que realmente ocurría con él, pero esperando pacientemente, como jamás había hecho, a que se tranquilizara y le explicara todo.

**-"¿Estas mejor?" -** preguntó, pregunta que para su desagrado sonó bastante tonta e innecesaria, y como esperaba no recibió respuesta de su parte ni siguiera una afirmación o negativa con la cabeza.

Sin embargo se sorprendió de que le correspondiera le abrazo y se atrajera con fuerza como si de alguna forma intentara escapar, asiéndole recordar repentinamente el comportamiento de su propio hermano menor en las noches de lluvias, temeroso de los monstruos en los rincones oscuros…

Jamás que él recordara, había visto llorar a su amigo, todo él era felicidad o seriedad pero jamás tristeza y el que le encontrara derrumbándose de esa forma y a tal punto de pedirle ayuda lo destrozaba.

Pero por supuesto le ayudaría en lo que fuera no por nada era su mejor amigo.

**-"Dime en que te ayudo" -** murmuró sin dejar de abrazarlo, en un silencioso intento de consolarlo en lo que sea que le pasara**- "No se si pueda ayudarte pero…"**

**-"Si podrás… Quiero, necesito que grabes…"**

**-¿Qué… Grabe?**

Asintió y señaló con su temblorosa mano uno de los balcones, el más cercano a la cama en la que permanecían sentados.

Se acercaron con unas velas en mano y de inmediato se posicionaron en 2 de las 3 sillas circundantes de la mesa en la que descansaba una cámara de video mojada, con varias cintas y un pequeño micrófono en uno de sus compartimientos.

Mientras el chico de cabello negro verificaba que el aparato aún funcionara miraba furtivamente a su amigo quien, por el contrario miraba hacia algún punto inexistente hundiéndose en su mente sin siquiera sentir el viento helado de esa noche contra su cuerpo que apenas y era cubierto por su ropa húmeda

**-"Deberías abrigarte Ryo" -** el mencionado miró a su compañero mientras este aun verificaba el aparato.

Le barrio de arriba abajo con su ambarina mirada, ahora tan apagada como jamás habían estado… o por lo menos eso creía su amigo…

**-"No tengo frío… ¿Ya esta listo?"**

**-"Casi… Tienes suerte de que la cámara tenga protector contra agua, pero… No are nada hasta que te cambies de ropa. No quiero que te enfermes."**

**-"Jeh… Eso es lo que menos importa. Realmente no siento frío."**

**-"Esta bien pero si te enfermas…"**

**-"Será mi culpa." -** sentenció en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alto para llegar a los oídos de su amigo y hacerlo comprender **–"…Solo has funcionar esa cosa."**

Continuó revisando el equipo mientras lo secaba con una bata que había estado arronzada en el asiento de la tercera silla, se la pasó a Ryo y lo obligó a cubrirse con ella deshaciéndose de sus prendas húmedas con la amenaza de no ayudarle.

Por supuesto era mentira y eso Ryo lo sabía, pero aún así accedió sin decir palabra alguna.

**-"Ya esta" -** dijo tras golpear ligeramente el micrófono comprobando el buen estado de este, para su sorpresa**.- "Ahora dime ¿que te pasa?"**

Colocó con cuidado la primera cinta, destapó el lente de la cámara y comenzó a grabar la silueta de Ryo que tras el lente podía apreciarse mas demacrada de lo que esperaba.

Guardo silencio observando como su amigo se acomodaba en su asiento y levantaba la vista y abría la boca pero de inmediato la cerraba al no encontrar palabras… volvió a realizar la misma acción dos veces más consiguiendo por fin articular una pequeña frase…

**-"Tendré que hacerlo desde el principio." **

**-"Eso es muy obvio ¿no te parece?" **

**- "Me refiero… al verdadero inicio. Maicol…" -**el aludido se sorprendió en todos los años que conocía a Ryo jamás le había llamado por su nombre siempre era Mai para él burlándose de que el diminutivo de su nombre sonara para mujer.

**- "…Te contare la historia de mis verdaderos padres…"**

**-"¿Tus..." -** logró articular antes de ser interrumpido

_… Entonces vivíamos en Nueva York, vivíamos como una familia cualquiera o eso intentábamos… Pero no creo que lo hacíamos bien._

_Mi madre Anne Boyert, una hermosa mujer; mitad japonesa, mitad francesa de 20 años y mi padre Nahjiro Echizen; un japonés de 25 años_

_Ellos eran personas que perseguían sus sueños y metas sin importar que tuvieran que hacer o dejar para conseguirlo…_

_Algo admirable. Pero una decadencia tremenda para cualquier padre…_

_Ellos jamás estaban conmigo, ni en mi cumpleaños o en navidad… Mi madre viajaba constantemente al ser una gran cineasta especializada en documentales y mi padre tenia al tenis como única pasión; fuera día o de noche, lloviera o nevara, el siempre jugaba y me obligaba a mi a jugar…_

_El pasaba más tiempo conmigo pero a un así era un tiempo enormemente limitado en comparación con otras relaciones padre/hijo._

_Pero no se los resentía, todo lo contrario por alguna razón los apreciaba más… supongo que era un anhelo por lo inalcanzable… Cada instante que pasaba con ellos por muy pequeño que este fuera, lo aprovechaba desesperadamente._

_Como ellos viajaban al principio se turnaban para llevarme con ellos, yo no poseía un favorito, con ambos me la pasaba bien. Pero llegado a los 6 años iniciaron los cambios y el comienzo de la escuela sentenció nuestro alejamiento._

_Los viajes acabaron para mí, pero no para ellos… _

**-"Mis padres me habían abandonado para seguir con sus sueños. A tan corta edad ya me abría paso yo solo…" -** miró por un instante los ojos de Maicol, que aún seguía sin poder asimilar lo que su amigo le había revelado, apartó su mirada agachando el rostro…

Realmente se sentía mal de haberle mentido. De ocultarle cosas y cambiar detalles de su vida. Pero eso era lo mejor, sobre todo para si mismo porque meterse en la cabeza la idea de que nada de eso paso en realidad que todo fue un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla…

**- "No estuve completamente solo, tuve a nana a mi lado… Nana fue la mejor amiga de mi madre. La llamaba así, porque no lograba pronunciar su nombre correctamente."**

_Nana llamaba a mis padres y les reñía por dejarme solo sin nadie en casa, las discusiones por teléfono duraban horas en las que ella pensaba que yo dormía tranquilo en mi pieza. _

_Pero, yo siempre escuchaba sus conversaciones, quizás era auto-tortura o quizás… deseaba escuchar sus voces aunque fuera discutiendo, no lo sé y no creo que me importe realmente ahora. _

_Con el tiempo Nana se mudó a nuestra casa, había hecho un trato con mis padres. Ella viviría en nuestra casa; comida y techo gratis, y ha cambio cuidaría de mi tanto tiempo estuvieran fuera mis padres._

…_Ellos aceptaron de inmediato. _

**-"¿Ellos te llevaron a verlos otra vez?"- **preguntó bajando un poco la cámara pero aun visualizando a Ryo quien negaba realizando suaves movimientos con la cabeza.

**-"Ya no los veía y si lo hacia era en fotos o en televisión. A veces escribían…"**

_Cuando cesaron las llamadas por teléfono o móvil comenzaron a escribir cada quien en su idioma natal, nana no comprendía las cartas de mi papá por lo que me inscribió a un curso de japonés y ella me enseñaba un poco de francés en casa._

_En las cartas decían que se sentían mal por no estar conmigo, que me extrañaban y que esperaban verme pronto, que me habían enviado varios obsequios por faltar en mis cumpleaños y ponían fechas que ni siquiera se acercaban a este… también mencionaban lo mismo en otros días festivos, y que me las mandarían en los siguientes días._

**-"Ellos mintieron…"**

**-"¿No te enviaron las cosas?"**

**-"Me refiero a lo primero. Ellos no querían verme, no me extrañaban y Nana me obligaba a responderles con la misma hipocresía… Aún que ella aún tenia la idea de que yo seguía queriéndoles como antes." **

_Pero para entonces mi vida era perfecta, y realmente me daba lo mismo ser hipócrita u honesto, y de una u otra forma siempre excluí a mis padres de ella._

_Tenía amigos y a Nana y para mi eso era lo importante._

_El día de las madres, en la escuela lo que hacia; pinturas, floreros, portarretratos, se los daba a Nana. Eran para ella por supuesto pero al final me decía que mi mamá estaría orgullosa al saber que lo hice para ella, y se lo enviaba a cualquier rincón del mundo en el que estuviera._

_El día del padre ocurría lo mismo…_

_Estaba harto de que Nana no comprendiera que lo hacia para ella, que aún cuándo me esmeraba haciendo los obsequios ella se los mandaba a ellos._

**-"Se lo dije… Que yo la quería a ella, que era todo para ella, que mis padres no me interesaban, que deseaba que ella fuera mi madre y padre…"**

**-…**

**-"Ella hablo conmigo. Dijo; "en el fondo no piensas eso, lo que dices es la soledad y tristeza hablando por ti, es normal que los viera de esa forma pero que ellos si te aman y pase lo que pase jamás dejaran de ser tus padres… Así como tú su hijo".**

_**-Tus padres aún son inmaduros pero, tú no tienes que ser igual que ellos. Ellos ya han cometidos sus errores, no me gustaría que repitieras la historia… Con los regalos no importa quien los tenga, son solo cosas materiales que viene y van… Yo no las necesito por muy hermosas que estas sean, porque te tengo a ti aquí conmigo y eres como el hijo que aún no tengo. Pero, no soy tu madre o tu padre y eso debes comprenderlo…**_

_**-¿Tu no quieres ser mi mamá? Mis padres me han regalado a ti, es lo único bueno que han hecho por mí…**_

_**-Ellos no te regalaron ¡y claro que quisiera ser tu mamá!... Pero no lo soy…**_

**-"Ella era muy buen con migo, pero también comenzó a alejarse… Nana salía con un chico en aquel entonces y pronto paso lo inevitable…"**

**-"¿Se caso?"**

**-"Si… Mai ¿estas enojado?"**

**-"¿Contigo? No… Pero no lo entiendo, porque no me lo dijiste Ryo soy tu amigo… **

**¿Qué no confías en mí?"**

**-"Créeme… Cuando termine no querrás que te lo haya contado"**- murmuró apartando la vista mientras unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras surcaban sus mejillas antes de ser retiradas por una mano ajena.

**-"Me cuesta verte así, pero te dije que te ayudaría"**- tomó nuevamente la cámara con ambas manos y grabó un momento la luna observando su reloj de pulsera y tiempo que abría la boca y articulaba palabras**-** "**Ya son las 3 a.m…. Creo que será mejor que descansaras Ryo…"**

**-"No."**

**-"¿Has dormido un poco siquiera?"**

**-"No."**

**-"¡Entonces ni hablar! Quiero que duermas o no grabare para ti" **

Ryo lo miró un rato observando detenidamente cada reacción de su amigo para con su mirada, a la cual Maicol siempre había nombrado como "ojos de tigre" por el increíble pavor que podía producir en la mayoría de las personas.

El de cabello negro le sostenía la mirada sin poder evitar mostrar un poco de nerviosismo, jamás le había gustado esa mirada de su amigo, era como si vieran en el a la persona que mas odiase…

**-"No podré dormir aun que me rogaras… No deseo dormir aún, quiero… Continuar con esto."-** habló por fin desviando la mirada esperando paciente a que Mai se repusiera.

**- "¿Pero es que no estas cansado?"**

**-"No..."**

**-"Quizás con una pastilla o…"**

**-"¡NO!" -**gritó aterrado, mirando a su amigo con incontenible pavor.

Mientras en un desesperado intento por alejarse se abrazaba a su mismo y hundía en su haciendo, tiritando sin control y balbuceando cosas que a Maicol le eran imposibles de comprender.

**-"Po... N-no… Yo… N… Eric."**

**-"¿Eric?"-** repitió lo único que le había sido posible comprender entre los balbuceos de Ryo, estaba confuso, él no conocía a ningún Eric y Ryo tampoco, él conocía todo de él… o eso hasta que descubrió que su amigo no era quien dijo ser al igual que sus "padres".

**-"¿Quién es Eric?"-** preguntó acercándose para tranquilizarlo con caricias y golpecitos leves en la espalda, mas la reacción por parte de Ryo fue todo menos lo que esperaba…

**-"¡NO ME TOQUES!"**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_**-"¡SUELTAME!"**_

_**-"¿Porque debería?" - **_la voz ronca resonó en sus oídos asqueándole con esos jadeos excitados e intentos de ronroneos.

Pero no tanto como el asco y temor que le produjo la lengua de ese tipo lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha; jalando y mordisqueándola como si de una gomita de dulce se tratase.

_**-"¡Ya basta!" -**_ gritaba una y otra vez sin dejar de moverse en un intento desesperado por liberarse de los agarres y postura en que le mantenía sometido el mayor. _**- "¡Suéltame!"**_

Intentaba levantarse pero el otro se mantenía sobre él apresándolo más boca abajo contra los colchones del sofá, acallándole los gritos y dificultándole el respirar…

_**-"Que pasa Ryo… ¿Asustado?" -**_se burló acariciándole la espalda desnuda que mostraba varios morados y marcas de dientes principalmente en sus hombros y algunos espacios entre la nuca y el cuello.

_**-"…Ba-basta… ¡Déjame"!-**_cerró los ojos con fuerza aguantando las lágrimas mientras arañaba y mordía los cojines del sofá, ensuciándoles con sus saliva y calentándolos con su aliento mientras un fuerte y ultimo grito se esforzaba por salir de su garganta_**-" Er-¡Eric…!"**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**-"D-de…Tente… Ya no" -** Ryo continuaba abrazándose a si mismo murmullando y hundiéndose mas en su propio cuerpo hasta tornarse a la forma de un capullo, mientras sus sollozos eran ahogados por la presión de sus piernas contra su rostro.

Su amigo se alejó con lentitud tomando de nueva cuenta su asiento, suspiró y dedicó unos minutos a observar las reacciones de su amigo…

Esto… por donde le viera era extraño, demasiado para su gusto.

Peinó con sus dedos su semi-larga cabellera acomodando su barbilla sobre una de sus manos, suspiró y desvió la mirada que hasta ese momento se mantenía sobre el tembloroso cuerpo de su amigo.

¿Que hacer ahora? Jamás había consolado a nadie jamás había sido necesario…

A su hermano menor lo consolaba su madre o su hermana, a sus amigos ni siquiera había tanta confianza como para confesarse cosas de mayor grado de importancia que con que chica ando, nombres y relaciones familiares, y por supuesto lo mal que van en los cursos debido al supuesto odio de algún maestro.

Pero esta ocasión no era una de esas estupideces triviales…

**-"¿Quieres hablar?"-**susurró apenas audible para su propio oído, a lo que repitió sus palabras pero Ryo continuaba en el mismo estado ignorando como si no existiera o no estuviera presente.

**-"Esta bien si no quieres hablar… Pero" -** suspiró derrotado ¿esta bien si no quieres hablar? Porque había dicho eso cuando era más que obvio que estaba mal si no hablaba jamás podría entender nada y por lo cual tampoco podría ayudarle…

**-"Por lo menos escucha… No se que este pasando por tu cabeza, hasta ahora no me has dicho nada relevante… Claro exceptuando el hecho de que todo lo que conozco de ti es mentira… Siquiera ¿puedo saber si realmente conozco tu nombre real? **

**Porque es un echo que tus apellidos no lo son… "**

**-"A…Bush…Ugh…"**

**-"¿Estas consiente de que no te entendí nada?"**

**-…**

**-"OK…"- **masculló levantándose y tomando rumbo hacia la cocina.

Le impresionaba lo grande que era el departamento de su amigo… de ese chico.

Desde la primera ves que entró en el lugar con él para decidir si lo compraba o no, él se había quedado fascinado a tal punto de que se auto invitó a vivir hay por un tiempo, aún que claro al final tuvo que irse… desventajas de su carrera elegida.

Entró a la cocina tan limpia y ordenada como todas las otras habitaciones del departamento exceptuando la habitación de Ryo y la entrada principal que por ahora eran un caos.

Tomó uno de los vasos de de cristal y le lleno de agua del grifo que para esas hora era incluso más helada que la que se encontrase dentro del congelador.

Cerró el grifo y suspiró hondo dejándose caer recargado entre uno de los pilares de la puerta, quizás fuera mejor si se largase de ahí… si eso era lo que cualquiera con la mitad del cerebro en funcionamiento correcto haría, lástima que él no era una de esas personas…

**-"Estúpida amistad…"-** masculló mientras observaba el vaso que se encontraba hasta el tope de agua, la movió con movimientos circulares dejando caer un poco del agua por los bordes sin importarle mojarse la ropa en el proceso**.- "Quien diría… Que terminaría apreciándote tanto…"**

Se levantó con cuidado para ya no regar más el contenido de su vaso, tomo la perilla de la puerta pero antes de poder girarla o darse cuenta de lo que pasaba cayó de espalada contra el suelo siendo empujado por un peso extra sobre el

Abrió los ojos desorientado por el golpe solo para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Ryo sentado sobre el e inmovilizándolo por completo…

No podía verle el rostro pues este era cubierto casi en su totalidad por el cabello del de la mirada ámbar. Sus ojos también escondidos le miraban con frialdad, de eso podía darse cuenta al sentir los escalofríos en su espalda y un sudor frió recorrerle el cuerpo entero.

**-"Que a…"- **no pudo terminar cuando unas manos le acariciaron las mejillas con lo que pudo identificar como ternura. Se estremeció ¿desde cuando él hacia eso?

**-…**

**-"Ya basta, bájate" - **dijo intentando levantarse al sentir como el agua que había caído rompiendo el vaso en pedazos empapaba sus prendas y aumentaban los escalofríos en su cuerpo.

**-…**

**- "Que pasas no esc… ¡Que haces!"- **gritó alarmándose cuando las manos de Ryo se aferraron con fuerza a su cuello apresándolo y dificultándole enormemente su intentos de respirar.

Tomo las muñecas de su agresor esforzándose por separarlo, se sorprendió al ver imposible sus acciones, el cuerpo de quien creía su amigo estaba pesado y en la posición en que se encontraban era demasiado la desventaja.

Debía hacer algo de lo contrario realmente… Sin importar que ocurriera en esa cabeza, Ryo lo mataría…

**-"R-ryo.. Ba…Bast…A"**

**-"… Te dije… Que lo pagarías…"- **Murmuró bajamente mientras aumentaba la presión que ejercían sus manos.

Seguía moviéndose intentando de alguna forma liberarse del agarre sofocante al que

Ryo le mantenía sometido.

Pero pronto ya no podría luchar más… Apenas y el aire lograba llegar a sus pulmones causándole más dolor al recibir un poco de aire tras ser privado de este por varios segundos.

Sus ojos se nublaban volviendo siluetas y sombras distorsionadas todo a su alrededor.

Su visión regresó a la normalidad por un instante en el que logró ver los ojos y facciones de Ryo; sorpresa, confusión y extrema preocupación… por lo menos lo que había hecho realmente no era hacia él… Al final Ryo no quiso hacerle daño…

El de mirada ámbar completamente aturdido y pasmado lo miraba todo en cámara lenta… primero se hallaba a si mismo sobre el cuerpo de ese bastardo a punto de arrebatarle la vida como tiempo atrás el lo hizo con la suya.

Lo observaba detenidamente mientras este le rogaba con la mirada que se detuviese que le dejase vivir… Pero, ¿Por qué hacerle caso?

¡¿Cuantas veces no le rogó él que se detuviese?!

¡Que lo dejase tranquilo!

Que ya no lo tocase…

Cuantas noches no se la pasó llorando hasta caer dormido tras una de sus visitas o charlas…

Pero, todo cambio…

Y en cuestión de segundo ese tipo, que había entrado a la cocina en busca de sus infernales pastillas y demás herramientas había desaparecido…

Y era ahora Maicol, su mejor amigo, el que yacía inconsciente en su lugar…

--------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o--------------o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o---------------

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Sobresaltado por la sensación de estar rodeado de agua…

Pestaño varias veces acostumbrándose a la iluminación del lugar, giro su vista sin levantar el rostro dando a intuir que solo miraba el agua que lo rodeaba…

Pareces de mármol blanco… Muebles de madera con barniz claro… Bañera llena de agua…

Suspiró intentando relajarse, estaba a un en su casa. Entrecerró los ojos por unos instantes asimilando que todo había sido un sueño…

Eso debía ser…

Un sueño… Mejor dicho pesadilla.

Jamás lastimaría a Maicol y menos lo…

**-"Mai…"-** se sentó con brusquedad lastimándose la muñeca izquierda y la espalda en el proceso, observo con desesperación el lugar en que se encontrada.

¿Dónde estaba maicol?

Estaba por levantarse pero un fuerte grito lo hizo abstenerse

**-"¡NI SE TE OCURRA!"**

**-…-** sonrío en sus adentro al ver como Maicol se introducía a la habitación que era el baño con la ropa ligeramente empapada…

**-"¿Pero que? ¡Quita esa sonrisita de idiota…!" **

Giró el rostro avergonzado ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sonreía…

**-"¡Te dije que te enfermarías imbécil! Y lo único que haces ahora es ¡sonreír como un idiota!"**

**-"¿Que paso?"**

**-"… ¡Eso quisiera saberlo yo! Voy a la cocina y cuando regreso estas ¡inconsciente en el suelo y ardiendo en fiebre!"**

**-"No… No recuerdo…"**

**- "Como sea, quédate un rato más aquí…"**

**-"¿A donde vas?"-** preguntó viendo las intenciones del de cabello negro por salir de la habitación.

**-"Al parecer no lo has notado pero la ropa la que traes puesta esta empapada… voy por toallas y tu ropa. ¿No te molesta que tome algo para mi verdad?"**

**-"No, adelante." -**asintió y sonrío nuevamente sin darse cuenta.

Realmente estaba contento de que todo hubiera sido un sueño y que jamás hubiese lastimado a su amigo, y más aún que este lo siguiera tratando igual que siempre a sabiendas de que quizás todo lo que sabia de él era una vil mentira…

Pero… ¿Porque había soñado algo como eso?

**-"Perdóname por mentirte…"-**masculló antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Mai se detuvo girando su rostro un poco hacia Ryo dejándolo apenas en su campo de visión, sonrío cálidamente girando nuevamente la vista antes de cerrar la puerta susurro…

**-"Solo, ya no lo hagas mas… ¿De acuerdo?"**

**-"…Si."**

Caminó por los oscuros corredores, tropezándose con algunos muebles pero sin importarle en lo absoluto.

Abrió una de las puertas más cercanas a la entrada perteneciente a la pieza de Ryo en donde habían estado grabando y de alguna forma conociéndose por primera vez…

Se dirigió a los muebles que recordaba Ryo guardada parte de su topa y tomó lo esencial para si mismo una camisa y un pantalón sueltos lo que era difícil considerando que Ryo era mas delgado, y porque no decirlo algunos centímetros mas bajo.

Buscó entre los cajones sacando ropa para el dueño del piso y algunas toallas.

Se levantó del suelo en donde se había acomodado para buscar mejor en los cajones bajos, y tomando las cosas en su manos, no sin antes cambiarse de ropa hay mismo, camino hacia la salida a paso lento. Deteniéndose frente al espejo casi oculto en una de las esquinas…

Se observó por unos segundos, las mascas rojizas en su cuello, marcas perfectas de dedos presionados con suma fuerza contra su piel…

Cerró los ojos recordando como Ryo le había atacado y salvado…

Le había realizado masajes cardiacos y respiración boca a boca con tanta desesperación que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sus acciones habían servido…

El aún creía muerto a su mejor amigo. Se había levantado tembloroso y con algunas lágrimas surcando su rostro mientras el cuerpo en el suelo lo miraba con dificultad y antes de poder hablarle o lograr alguna acción que le delatara como vivo o siquiera consiente, Ryo había perdido en conocimiento cayendo al suelo, golpeándose con fuerza la cabeza…

**-"… Es mejor que no se entere…"-** se auto recomendó acomodándose el cuello de la camisa, sujetando mejor las cosas y saliendo de la habitación para finalmente cerrar la puerta…

**TBC…**

* * *

¿Algún comentario?


	2. El tormento de un sueño…

**Buenos días, tardes o noches!!**

**Antes que nada gracias a los que leyeron el fic, y mas a las chicas que han dejado reviews… y los que no**

**¡¡Que les pasa!! Escriban no sean flojos, hagan notar su presencia**

**¡¡No pasen desapercibidos por el mundo y sus alrededores!!**

**Ahora aclaro yo pensaba poner el segundo cap en algunos días mas tardes, ¡pero!**

**Es mi cumpleaños (primero de octubre) y este es mi auto-regalo, junto con la serie de kuroshitsuji y futuramente le videojuego y ova…**

**Ahora bien, la verdad me saque de onda pensé, y se los juro, que preguntarían por una aclaración de si al decir Ryo me refería a Ryoga o Ryoma, pero no lo hicieron lo que me hace pensar que fue todo muy obvio o ustedes tiene un gran razonamiento…**

**Me preguntaron quien es Maicol, bueno él es un personaje ajeno a la serie, ósea yo me lo invente para el bien del fic, después se darán cuenta del porque digo esto…**

**Por ultimo creo que el cap me a quedado un poco mas extraño…**

**Bueno espero les guste**

**¡Y dejen reviews! **

**Ya dije no pasen desapercibidos por el mundo**

**Escriban digan si les gusta, si no, si le han entendido, si soy un fiasco escribiendo, o que pero ¡¡digan algo!!**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Segunda parte**

**El tormento de un sueño…**

Otra ves el silencio…

Afortunadamente no era incomodo todo lo contrario, ver a su amigo dormir tranquilamente lo relajaba y alegraba de sobremanera.

Supuso que por fin haber llorado tanto había hecho su efecto

Después de todo decían que eso te agotaba… Vaya que tenían razón, o ese era su pensamiento ya que; Poco después de haber llegado nuevamente al baño lo había encontrado completamente dormido sin preocupación algo de ahogarse en la bañera…

Podría haberlo despertado pero… Ryo le había asegurado no haber dormido por barios días…

¿De que servia quitarle un momento de paz?

Con todo lo que había pasado la verdad no había entendido nada…

— **Recapitulemos un poco…-** Mascullo odiando su grave error de no haber hablado con Ryo como dios manda, tras enterarse que su querido mejor amigo no era precisamente esa persona con la que había compartido penas y alegrías.

No, ahora le venia con la nueva de que todo era una mentira, que le había engañado y vaya a saber dios por que razón.

— **Concéntrate ¡maldita sea!-** Maldijo lo mas bajo que le era posible pero aun así su voz había resonado en la habitación incomodando el sueño de su compañero que ahora yacía sobre su mullida cama entre almohadones, delgadas sabanas y gruesos cobertores.

Acomodo más los cobertores sin dejar un solo centímetro de ese cuerpo inconsciente el descubierto… Sonrío en sus adentro, parecía su madre… Si él lo viera seguro se burlaría o diría alguno de sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos, probablemente una broma era más fiable entre las reacciones de su amigo.

Se levanto decidido a no incomodar más a Ryo… Por ahora.

Tomo una almohada, la más alejada de ese cuerpo durmiente y una que otra cobija perfectamente doblada en uno de los cajones superiores del armario. Inspiro aire sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que había necesitado eso, se sentía cansado mas no dormiría, a un debía arreglar varios asuntos.

Salio de la habitación y con cuidado entrecerró la puerta para estar atento de ese chico, no deseaba otro ataque sorpresa… Cierto era… Que Ryo lo asustaba desde lo ocurrido en la cocina.

— **Tan patético soy… ¿Que no me di cuenta de que mentías?**

Arrojo las mantas y almohada al sofá recostándose sobre este sin cuidado alguno tomando nuevamente la almohada entre sus manos y cubriéndose con fuerza el rostro para finalmente gritar con fuerza…

Unos segundos después alejo el contacto de la almohada de su rostro sintiendo la calidez de su aliento traspasado al objeto. Sonrío un poco vaya que necesitaba eso, quizás Ryo no estaba tan demente como en aquella ocasión supuso…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

— _**¡Esto es tonto!-**_ Se quejo mirando a ese pequeño de 13 años pasarle una de sus blancas almohadas sonriendo despreocupadamente mientras se levantaba y encendía su reproductor de música elevando el volumen asta que apenas y le era posible escuchar las risas que provenían del jardín trasero.

Miro a su amigo aun sentado en el suelo mirando incrédulo la almohada, a veces se preguntaba como es que habían logrado entablar una amistad…

Volvió en sus pasos pero ahora atravesando la habitación asta llegar al balcones, las puertas siempre estaba abiertas porque le fascinaba sentir la brisa del océano y el aroma del agua salada inundar su alcoba. Miro seriamente los rostros sonrientes de los adultos en la playa, hay estaban sus padres y algunos des sus allegados en una pequeña "reunión de trabajo", suspiro y sonrío arreglándose un poco el cabello, eso era lo que le gustaba de sus padres… Que siempre había lugar para divertirse y pasarlo con el.

Le era extraño pero aveces sentía un hueco con el simple hecho de que en un momento del día estuviesen tan ocupados que no pudieran darle un _"buenos días"_ o alguna frases como _"¿te as divertido hoy?"_ o simplemente un _"hola"…_ Sabía que era una estupidez, producto de que estaba acostumbrado a su atención y cariño incondicional.

A cualquier otro adolescente le hubiera artado tener todo el día a su padres, impidiéndoles divertirse un rato con sus camaradas, ir a fiestas que finalizaran hasta el alba, o escuchar un disco de música de moda sin que empezaran a gritar alguna tontería como que era música como la llama no es mas que ruido innecesario con gritos de palabras obscenas al viento cada 3 segundos.

Definitivamente era un chico extraño…

— _**¿Me estas escuchando?**_

Giro nuevamente entrando de nueva a su alcoba y sentándose en el piso frente a su amigo.

— _**Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención… ¿Decías?**_

— _**¡Que esto es estupido!**_

— _**Eso ya me lo habías dicho **_

— _**pues te lo repito esto es estupido… ¿Como puede ayudarme esto?**_

— _**¿Como lo sabrás si no lo intentas Mai-chan?**_

— _**¿Chan?-**_ Pregunto completamente confundido _**— ¿Que significa chan?**_

—… _**No lose…-**_ Bajo el rostro, gritándose en sus adentros otra ves estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que significado tenia esa palabra si es que era una palabra…

— _**Como no vas a saber algo que acabas de pronuncias… A mí que se me hace que me acabas de insultar en otro idioma y yo ni encuesta y seguro cuando me vaya te reirás de lo lindo por mi ignorancia… Mira que te conozco bien**_

— _**Jajajaja me as pillado Mai jajá es que eres tan idiota que jamás comprendes las palabras jajaja-**_ Mintió preocupándose mas por que su risa pareciera normal no quería que su amigo lo viera como un loco por el simple echo de decir cosas que jamás había escuchado de nadie, a un que estaba seguro… Que no era un insulto, sonaba demasiado cariñoso como para serlo. Incluso si era en un idioma tan extraño como el ruso o árabe.

— _**Bastardo… **_

— _**Pero ya enserio te juro que esto funciona.**_

— _**¿Alguna ves lo as hecho?**_

— _**Por algo te lo digo… ¿No crees?- **_Termino de decir entonando una pequeña risita y una sonrisa cómplice.

— _**No te creo.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

— **Me arrepiento de no haberte creído hasta ahora…-** Se levanto de golpe aventurándose por el oscuro piso asta llegar frente a la puerta mas alejada a la salida, la biblioteca y estudio de Ryo.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo un segundo acostumbrándose a la mas profunda oscuridad que inundaba el lugar, sabia que las luces no funcionarían además de que no quería dejar la estancia y el cuarto de Ryo privados de la escasa luz que proporcionaban las velas.

Se introdujo en la habitación con cuidado afortunadamente para sus piernas acalambradas y golpeteadas en esa habitación los mueblas tenían una gran separación una de otra. Se acerco alo que identifico como el escritorio y con cuidado de no tocar algo afilado como tijeras u otro instrumento pulso cortante que pudiera estar por hay, abrió los cajones y palmeo la zona asta encontrar lo que buscaba, un cuadernillo y un bolígrafo…

Al regresar a la estancia nuevamente se tumbo en el sofá Estévez sentándose cómodamente y con cuidado comento a escribir sobre las cuadriculadas hojas del cuadernilla asegurándose de que no estuviesen raboneadas con algo importante en ambas caras.

— **Bueno ahora si… Han pasado muchas cosas rara hoy y más me vale entenderlo todo de una vez…**

Arreglo el bolígrafo y con rapidez comenzó a escribir…

"_Ryo a confesado no ser lo que yo conocía… Aparentemente es hijo e un hombre japonés (deportista) y una mujer mitad japonesa y francesa (cineasta)… Parece haber destruido gran parte de sus cosas principalmente en su corredor principal y habitación… Se a mostrado de un carácter cambiante y… Peligroso. "_

Trago grueso al recordar lo ocurrido pero de inmediato se auto bofeteo, en un intento de aclararse a si mismo que este no era el momento para eso. Aun tenia mucho que asimilar si es que quería ayudar a Ryo, incluso si tenia que meterlo arrastras al loquero pero antes comprender realmente lo que pasaba…

"_1- A descrito perfectamente una relación familiar bastante deficiente entre sus supuestos padres biológicos._

_2- Parece tener una fobia hacia las pastillas que me es imposible explicar por el momento._

_3- Y lo mas importante Eric…. _

_¿Quien es?_

_Y ¿Que le hizo para que tenga esas reacciones? _

_¿Podría ser el susodicho esposo de la nana de Ryo? _

_¿Por qué jamás comento el ser adoptado? _

_¿Por qué ah ocultado todas estas cosas? _

_Y mas importante aun… _

_¿Que a ocurrido para que decida confesarse asta hoy?"_

Volvió a suspirar, esta ves irritado… Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta… Cuando menos no una fiable al 100%

Tenia que hablar con Ryo nuevamente pero despertarlo seria la mayor estupidez que podría hacer…

— **Ryo… Eres todo un enigma…**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Entre abrió los parpados maldiciendo por el repentino contacto de la luz con sus ojos, los cuales tallo y entre abrió lentamente para acostumbrarse.

— **mmh…-** Estaba apunto de maldecir nuevamente, pero prefirió callar. Esa no era la forma de comenzar un día.-al diablo he tenido peores despertares…

Su semblante se torno serio mientras sus propias palabras se repetían en su mente como un juego, un juego lleno de burla hacia él. Por su puerto que había tenido peores despertares, días, tardes y noches…

Apretó con fuerza las mantas que aun cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo mientras se sentaba en la comisura de la cama, quizás era una tortura entupida e irracional el recordar las cosas ahora…

Recordar su vida como antes…

Revivir cada segunda de su antigua vida, con cada acción que tomaba o susurro que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pero no podía evitarlo el no gobernada en este universo tan mundano y que tanto asco le producía. Definitivamente si dios existía… No era mas que un niño estupido y caprichoso.

Se levanto con cuidado al sentirse mareado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, reviso sus cajones y encontró unos 5 frascos de distintos fármacos, todos con casi las mismas funciones que algún día el agradeció, producirles un merecido y placentero confort en todo su cuerpo libre de cualquier minúscula señal de dolor en sus músculos, tendones o cualquier rincón de su ser. Pero ahora no podía dejar de verlos con miedo…

— **S-solo… Solo, son pastillas… N-no pasara nada.-** Como el primer frasco y lo destapo, temblando sumisamente al escuchar el fuerte sonido producido de la liberación de una tama sumamente apretada.

Tomo entre su mano izquierda 3 de las pastillas del interior del frasco, las observo con detenimiento tan pequeñas y de un color tan blanco… No pasaba nada, no podían lastimarlo, solo eran pastillas… Solo pastillas…

Las acerco a su boca, la cual entre abrió aun temblando, su mano rosada con cuidado sus temblorosos labios, abrió un poco mas la boca permitiendo el contacto de la primera pastilla con su lengua.

—"_**Eres un buen niño…" **__–_Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y horror incontenibles al tiempo de escupía y arrojaba las pastillas de su boca y mano.

Se dejo caer en el suelo abrasando su cuerpo tembloroso, mientras que de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados escurrían algunas lagrimas. Producidas de los recuerdo que en esos momento en su mente revivían…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

— _**¿Que pasa…? ¿Porque tanto miedo?**_

— _**Q-que haces aquí…-**_ Se maldijo internamente, quería gritarle que no tenia miedo pero su voz sorpresivamente, para si mismo, había sonado demasiado débil sin contar que sentía una debilidad repentina en sus piernas y como su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar.

Podría verlo moverse con lentitud sonriéndole con burla al ver sus reacciones pues le era obvio que lo notaria…

Cerró los ojos con fuerza siendo su única reacción lógica al tenerlo tan cerca, sintiendo como sus cabellos rubios caían sobre su propia melena negra, uniéndose en un extraño contraste.

_**-Sal… O le diré a mamá-**_ Nuevamente su palabras salían temblorosas.

Su cuerpo dio un respingo quedando todavía más petrificado sintiendo como esa lengua lamia su cuello y le daba pequeños besos al contorno de cada lamida…

Tembló desesperado sintiendo como el pavor se incrementaba al no poder moverse, al seguir permitiendo esas carisias que el mayor le daba a su pequeño cuerpo.

— _**¿Esa acaso una amenaza?-**_ Lo miro de reojo lleno de burla mientras una risilla como intento de ronroneo se escapaba de su garganta, al tiempo que una de sus manso se introducía por debajo de la ropa del contrario, haciéndolo temblar mi morderse el labio con fuerza _—__** ¿Acaso quieres que tu mami se entristezca? Claro que eso en el caso de que te crea…**_

— _**Ella me creerá…-**_ Se aferraba al fuerte brazo que seguía introduciéndose mas en su ropa acariciándolo con descaro.

Le clavo las uñas entre sus luchas por alejar a Eric de el o cuando esas manso de su cuerpo. No lo entendía ¿Porque lo tocaba de esa forma?

No se suponía que eso era entre mayores mas a un entre mujer y hombre… El no era un tonto como para no saber de sexualidad pero Eric… El no parecía saberlo. No le gustaba que se le acercara, estaba mal, lo sabía sin que nadie tuviera que decírselo… Esa forma en que lo miraba, cuando lo tocaba con supuesto cariño o afecto frente a su madre.

Cuando lo felicitaba no le gustaba como sus manos paseaban lentamente pos su espalda acercándolo a su cuerpo, le producía asco…

— _**Entonces quieres que ella sufra-**_ De tubo su forcejeo por verse liberado de esas manos cuando termino de escuchar la frase completa salir de eso labios casi unidos a su cuello_. —__** ¿Le quitarías la felicidad a tu mami… Ryoga?**_

Tembló con fuerza mayor al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por esos labios, en ellos sonaba tan asqueroso… Tan repulsivo.

—…**-** Bajo con lentitud los brazos dejando que las manso de Eric entrasen nuevamente y con mayor libertad bajo sus ropas…

El no quería, que su madre sufriera… No quería verla triste otra ves… Aunque eso significara…

— _**Eso es, eres un buen niño-**_ Cerro los ojos intentando pensar que no esta hay, que no estaba pasando nada, que estaba a une en el parque jugando con su amigos como hacia unos segundos, divirtiéndose y sin preocuparse por nada…

Pero le era imposible esas caricias, besos y lamidas lo regresaban a su realidad sintiéndose asqueroso y su sucio… Odiando a Eric, a su madre, a su padre y… Odiándose a si mismo.

Abrió los ojos de golpe sintiendo como era alzado con gran facilidad y depositada con cuidado sobre algo mullido y acolchonado, su cama…

— _**Déjame divertirme un rato con tigo…-**_ Cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando de alguna forma reprimir las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cual quier segundo, mientras su cuerpo era sometido a todo lo que el mayor quería, sin resistencia… Sin quejas… Solo pequeños gemidos que no podía evitar debido al llanto que intentaba sofocar…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

—… **Soy un inútil…-** Mascullo débilmente.

Pero no podía culparse, aun desconocía tantas cosas… Como podía hallar la salida

¡Una solución!

Si apenas y era consientes de ciertos detalles e información que le intuían por instinto que debía haber más, que aun tenia que indagar y descubrir más de la vida de ese chico…

— **Vamos no te a mentido asta ahora… Bueno si te a mentido pero ya se soltó parte de la verdad… Se paciente, pronto podrás ayudarlo… -** Se mencionaba por cuarta vez.

Pero las preguntas aquí eran:

¿Realmente podría ayudarlo?

¿Tenia esto solución?

Y por supuesto ¿Qué clase de solución podría buscar a un problema que aun no comprende?

¡Que clase de demente y estupido se torturaba de esa forma!

Apenas y conocía al tipo. Porque como dijo todo de el era mentira es decir que era un desconocido ahora, no un amigo… ¡¿Porque tenia que preocuparse por él entonces?! ¡¿Porque sufría en estos momentos por él?!

Por alguien que te mintió y seguro burlo a sus espaldas para que ahora que seguro esta asta el cuello de problemas, venga y le suelte la sopa junto con una salsa de verdades y mentirosas lagrimas, seguro todo era un teatro

¡Una falsedad!

Cuantas personas podrías hacer eso; mentirte toda la vida, vivir como tu mejor amigo compartiendo todo; tristezas, alegrías, etc. Para que a cualquier oportunidad te suelte que todo fue mentira que nada de lo que sabes de él es verdad… Como saber realmente cual es la verdad

— **Me a estado mintiendo… Eso es obvio. La pregunta mas importante aquí es ¿desde cuando?**

Se levanto del sofá, sorprendiéndose de su falta de dolor… Cualquier otro fosa le hubiese producido un daño en su columna tan grave que le costaría un par de maldiciones y una semana de dolores musculares. Pero no este, maldita sea ese chico y su vida forrada de dinero…

— **CARAJO ¿¡es que no puedo concentrarme ni 5 minutos en un solo tema!?**

Se grito pero bien sabía lo que ocurría. Tenía miedo… Desconocía a ese chico o siquiera las causas por las cueles estaba actuando de esa forma. Aun que se lo podría negar a si mismo asta el cansancio… En su inconsciente estaba aterrado, realmente no le hubiera afectado en nada…

De echo no lo izo, no había tenido miedo ni inseguridad cuando Ryo le confeso esas cosas, todo lo contrario escucho atento y en silencio a que continuara, desgarrándose por dentro con cada lagrima que derramaba, jamás lo había visto llorar en su vida y verlo de esa forma era impactante…

A ese tipo que considero el mas seguro de si mismo ¡el orgullo y seguridad encarnados en una misma persona! Había estado ahora llorando amargamente frente a el con los ojos apagados y su cuerpo tiritando…

Hasta esos segundos ningún problema aun estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, era su amigo y aun que de alguna forma se enfadada por que el su supuesto mejor amigo no le tuviera antes la suficiente confianza para revelarle esas cosas, vamos eso enfadaba a cualquier. Pero también se sentía un poco feliz se lo estaba confesando después de todo bien dice "mejor tarde que nunca".

Pero entonces cual era el problema ahora…

—…**-** Lentamente elevo sus dedos asta posicionarlos contra su cuello acariciando con cuidado las rojizas marcas que a un persistían en su piel.

— …

Al parecer ya tenía la respuesta a una de sus preguntas… La rentablemente para el no era precisamente la temor respuesta y mucho menos para la pregunta que correspondía. Aun que eso también explicaba el porque había salido casi huyendo de aquel departamento…

— **Genial… Te tengo mucho miedo… Ryo**

Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos meditando lo absurdo y serio que parecía su temor hacia ese chico. Desde luego siempre supo cosas sobre traumas y los repentinos cambios en la conducta de uno asociados con estos mismos traumas.

Más sin embargo jamás se habría imaginado así mismo temiendo por alguien como Ryo… Si él siempre fue extraño a su manera…

Suspiro derrotado preguntándose internamente cuantas veces no lo había hecho ya desde su llegada a ese piso.

Se levanto dejando la libreta y bolígrafo sobre la mesilla frente al sofá justo alado de la cámara de video, miro este último objeto con detenimiento…

Ahora lo recordaba, no había verificado la gravitación… Tampoco era que deseara revivir lo ocurrido, o parte de ellos… Y más aun…

— **¿Porque me pidió que gravara? **- no solo había preguntado… ¿Que propósito tenia esa gravitación?

Giro la cabeza y su vista se poso sobre aquella puerta de madera barnizada del corredor, contrastaba de la oscuridad por el brillo que reflejaba de las velas casi inexistentes.

— **Aun me oculta cosas- mascullo cansado fijando su vista nuevamente a la cámara.**

Un repentino y fuerte sonido le izo girar y mirar aquella puerta otra vez mas que seguro de que de hay había provenido… Debía haberse caído algo, debía ir y verificar que su pensamiento… Asegurarse de que él estuviese bien, pero…

Tenía miedo… Miedo de encontrárselo nuevamente en ese estado, miedo de no poder ayudarlo de que lo atacara, de lastimarlo y lastimarse él mismo…

No podía… No quería, se abrazo así mismo temblando ligeramente debido a la impotencia que lo invadía, por no ser capas de decidir entre ayudarlo o huir de él…

Se estremeció al escuchar los sollozar que esa habitación, estaba sufriendo lo necesitaba…

Camino hacia la puerta sin darse cuenta de cómo sus pies se arrastraban por el poso extrañamente esquivando todos los posibles golpes con los objetos que aun yacían regados por todo el suelo.

Observo la puerta, la perilla dorada… La acaricio con la palma derecha alejándola de imprevisto tras haberla envuelto por completo en su mano.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto esa escena habría de pensar que la puerta se encontrada de alguna forma electrificada, mas no era así…

Miro su mano ¿Por qué se había alejado? ¿No se suponía que ayudaría a Ryo? Porque no giraba la perilla y abría de una ves la puerta…

Cerró los ojos recordando a Ryo… Viéndolo llorar, temblando como un niño asustado… Tenia miedo, y el también.

¡Pero esa su amigo!

Con mentiras y todo aun lo era…

Lo ayudaría aun que lo lastimara, hiriera o terminara muerto, lo ayudaría incluso aun que eso le hiciera mas daño…

Tomo la perilla con fuerza, mas no movió la mano aun miraba la madera

¿Y si lo encontraba como en la cocina?

Sacudió la cabeza… Debía olvidar eso…

— **Uno… Dos… Tre-** No término de contar cuando escuchado nuevamente esa voz...

— **Basta… N-no… Eric**

Tembló, otra ves ese nombre… ¿Porque le temía tanto? ¿Que le había hecho?

Tenía que descubrirlo. Abrió la puerta para aun estaban sus pies plantados en el suelo mirando atónito desde le marco de la puerta, a su amigo en cuclillas en el suelo alfombrado, abrazándose a si mismo con fuerza, arañándose los brazos; produciéndose cortadas que a pesar de no ser muy profundas debían doler con creses, pero parecía no notarlo pues continuaba con sus acciones, tiritando y murmullando cosas que a los oídos de Mai no eran nada entendibles.

Observo la cama completamente desecha, los muebles, lámparas y demás objetos seguían en sus respectivos lugares… Miro el piso, había barios botecillos y pastillas regadas por doquier sin contar unas cuantas gotitas cerca de Ryo que suponía era agua o saliva.

— **Pastillas.- **otra vez las pastillas ¿porque tanto terror a ellas? ¿que había ocurrido para que les temiese? Que pasaba en esa cabeza… Jamás había temido a las pastillas, ¡ni siquiera a las vacunas!

¿Como podía fingir tan bien?

No, no podía fingirlo… Ya sea que realmente las temía o no…

Ni siquiera las leyendas de Holywood podrían fingir tan bien.

¡¿Como alguien podría cambiar tan rápido?!

— **¿Que es lo que tienes Ryo?**

El mencionado levanto la cabeza con lentitud hacia donde provenía la voz de Maicol, dándose cuanta por primera vez de su presencia en la habitación.

Maicol se paralizo mas en la puerta, rígido como una piedra sin poder hablar y apenas consiente de poder respirar…

Esos ojos… Esa mirada suplicante… Si verlo llorar lo había conmocionado, verlo en ese estado… Simplemente no tenía palabras…

Se acerco con cuidado de no sorprenderlo y ganarse algún ataque o algo parecido.

Se arrodillo frente a él acercándose lentamente mientras extendía los brazos en clara señal de abrazarlo, se detendría si el lo quería, con cual quier reacción… Con cualquiera…

Pero se vio a si mismo sorprendido de no tener reacción negativa por parte de Ryo y con cuidado lo abrazo con más fuerza de la necesaria quería que lo sintiera que saliera de su mente, que viera con quien estaba…

Ryo ya no temblaba pero estaba llorando, soltado pequeños gemidos repentinos y algunos espasmos que los acompañaban pero que no podían ser considerados o llamados tiriteos.

Lo ayudaría… No importaba como…

— **Te lo prometo…-** Lo estrecho más fuerte. Preguntándose si lo había escuchado o si aun estaba en su mente, en otro lugar ajeno a el…

Quizás no se había dado cuenta de su llegada…

Quizás no lo sentía abrazándolo…

O no lo reconocía… Talvez veía a ese tal Eric… Tal vez…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se estiro con fuerza lastimándose la espalda en el acto, pero poco le importaba, estaba cansado un dolor menos un dolor mas no le importaba mientras pudiese dormí un poco.

Ya eran 10 minutos pasadas las 5 de la madrugada y apenas y abría dormido 20 minutos cuando mucho, Ryo ya se encontraba nuevamente en su cama durmiendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido hacia algunas horas.

Lo observo por unos segundos teniendo un gran deseo de arrojarle agua fría en el rostro. Sabia que era mala idea pero las ansias de una jugarreta no desaparecían…

Detuvo sus pensamientos, mintiendo la vibración en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón de mezclilla, saco con rapidez de este su celular con testando la llamada sin siquiera detenerse a observar o verificar quien le llamaba a tales horas…

— **¿Si?-** vaya forma de contestar se menciono a si mismo, acariciándose las sienes que ya comenzaban dolerle mas y mas al igual que los ojos, seguro ya tenia ojeras o cuando menos estaban hinchados por la falta de sueño…

— **¡¿Maicol donde estas?!**

— **Estoy en casa de un amigo…**

— **¿Amigo? ¿Que clase de amigo te invita a su casa a estas horas?**

— **Tengo amigos raros…**

— **Dirás amigAs **

— **No yo te dije amigOs si tu quieres irte por otros lados as lo que quieres pero a mi no me retuerces las palabras hermanita.-** Mascullo odiaba tanto hablar con su hermana siempre era lo mismo, utilizaba cuanta palabra soltaba en su contra…

— **¿A que hora regresas? claro si es que placeas hacerlo o piensas quedarte todo el rato con tu "amigo", digo no es que me importe tanto con quien te lo montes hermano, pero si quisiera saber donde tengo que recoger tu cuerpo…**

—… **Ya no me esperes, puede que me tarde un rato… Deja la llave donde siempre.**

— **Como quieras… **

Colgó y guardo nuevamente el pequeño móvil en su bolsillo.

Se sentó en la cama cubriendo mejor los hombros de su amigo con las cobijas al tiempo que se daba cuenta de algo…

Saco nuevamente el celular y con maestría y rapidez escribió; _"No preguntes en que y porque pero… Necesitare tu ayuda"_ mando el mensaje y guardo nuevamente el aparato, solevanto con cuidado, se dirigió a paso lente y agotado hacia al sala tomando la librea y bolígrafo mientras comenzaba a escribir con mayor lentitud un pequeño mensaje.

Doblo la hoja y se encamino nuevamente hacia la habitación, dejo la hoja sobre la mesilla de noche con dirección ala puerta de tal forma que inevitablemente en algún momento al levantarse la viera.

Salio de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta dejando así que la poca luz que aun alumbraba la sala llegase a la habitación.

Bostezo sonoramente mientras salía por la puerta principal llevándose consigo la libreta donde había tomado apuntes, y con ganas de llevarse también la cámara mas la dejo hay ¿para que llevársela? Cerro la puerta con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido que alertara a Ryoga y lo despertase, no es que huyera, pero ya ambos habían pasado una noche demasiado pesada como para que también ahuyentaran el sueño del otro.

— **Volveré más tarde-** Menciono como si realmente fueran a contestarle, e imaginando en su mente un sonoro

"¡Claro Mai!" antes de cerrar por completo la puerta…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

— _**¡Oye RYO!-**_grito con fuerza, llamando la atención del joven pelinegro sentado sobre las piedras mas bajas de un peñasco justo sobre las que producían el quiebre de las olas y la reducían a suave y blanca espuma…

Corría cuanto podían darle sus piernas, jamás se había acostumbrado a correr sobre un suelo tan irregular como lo era la arena de la playa sin contar con que esta se hundía a cada paso que daba.

— _**¿Que ocurre Mai?**_

— _**¿Porque te huiste? Pensé que te divertían las fiestas.**_

—… _**No se, no quiero estar hay.-**_ Susurro lanzando algunas piedras contra el agua del mas, mientras recibía la brisa marina golpeándole el rostro y agitándole el cabello y las gotas de agua salada que con el quiebre de olas salpicaba con ligeres su cuerpo.

— _**Como quieres Ryo, peor yo que tu me vendría buscando una mejor escusa para cuando tu madre venga a buscarte…-**_ Se acerco con cuidado al peñasco sentándose unas rocas mas arriba de Ryo, observando el paisaje que el otro miraba con tanta devoción…

Era hermoso, el vasto mas manchado de un rojo y anaranjado producto del atardecer, el cielo y el horizonte uniéndose en un baño de diferentes tonalidades claras y oscuras, el quedo sonido de las aves surcando el cielo en camino a su refugios por la aproximada noche, y el sonido de las aguas acercase y alejarse una y otra ves, tantas veces como se impactaban contra las rocas cerca de sus lugares…

— _**vaya te as callado un buen rato, jamás pensé que tuvieras esa capacidad… Mai-**_ Se burlo soltando una pequeña risa que fue acallada de golpe con una patada ligeramente fuerte contra su cabeza.

— _**¡Cállate! Y mira quien lo dice jamás pensé que fueras alguien cursi que se toma muy en serio el observar el ocaso.**_

— _**Bueno no es ser cursi… Pero me gusta verlo, extrañamente siento que lo e visto más veces de las que recuerdo…-**_ Giro su vista hacia su amigo quien bostezada con aburrimiento inconcebible _—__** Siquiera finge que escuchas-**_ Mascullo irritado levantándose y saltando de piedra en piedra asta caer sobre la irregulas arena.

— _**OK lo tomare en cuenta para la próxima vez que te pongas cursi. Jajaja **_

Corrieron a la par llegando enfoco tiempo hasta la gran casona que se alzaba cerca de las orillas de una de las más bellas zonas costeras, que se daba a denotar que era privaba por la escasa cantidad de casas a los alrededores al igual que la gente en la costa, muchos chicos de sus edades algunos unos amos mayores o varios mas menores jugueteaban en el agua compitiendo por ver quien era el mejor nadador o simplemente empapando a otros que ya se encontraban mas que mojados…

Algunas chicas charlaban en pequeños grupos de 5 o 6, cuchichiando entre ellas cada ves con mayor rapidez al verlos acercarse, no era secreto de nadie en ese lugar la popularidad de ambos niños éntralas chicas ya sean menores o mayores que ellos.

— _**¿Donde estabas, amor?-**_ Pregunto con algo de curiosidad muy ajena a la preocupación una mujer de quizás 28 años, de larga y suelta cabellera rubia_**— ¿No te a gustado la fiesta?-**_ Esta ves si sonaba preocupada después de todo

la fiesta era en honor a su pequeño, nada en especial ningún cumpleaños o celebración por algún logro... Simplemente una fiesta para él…

— _**Solo quería estar un rato solo-**_ Confeso. No mentía pero tampoco decía toda la verdad, en la cual incluía el hecho de no soportar a esos chicos y chicas presunciosos que solo se le acercaban por la cantidad de dinero y cosas que poseían sus padres… _—__** Bueno no lo conseguí porque Mai llego a interrumpir**_

— _**Que ahora me culpas por arruinarte tu momento de sensibilidad… ¡Pues perdona me la vida! ¡No vuelvo a comete tal falda!**_

La mujer río realmente contenta de que esos dos se llevaran tan bien siempre era los mismo peleaban y discutían sin cesar pero eran tan unidos que parecían hermanos de sangre.

— _**Bueno Maicol gracias por haberlo encontrado, y se que Ryoga esta feliz de tener te como amigo**_

— _**¡Eh! ¡¡Pero si yo jamás he dicho tal tontería!!**_

— _**Bueno los dejo, quiero que se diviertan…**_

Se quedaron un rato solos sonriendo realmente les había gustado ese viaje, asta que descubrieron que no estarían solos en la playa sino que toda esa parvada de haber carroñeras estarían a su lado…

— _**¡Oye! Ryoga ¿quieres jugar?-**_ Gritaron un grupo algo alejado de chicos, uno de ellos el mas alto sostenía entre sus brazos un balón blanco

— _**No-**_ Mascullo sin mas alejándose de hay

— _**Que le pasa**_

— _**Es un pesado**_

— _**Mocoso estupido…**_

Ryoga a un habiendo escuchado esos comentarios no les había tomado el mas mínimo caso caminado aun con tranquilidad siendo seguido por Maicol quien por el contrario estaba a apunto de salir corriendo hacia donde se encontraban esos chicos y hacerles suplicar entre llantos y gritos perdón por haber llamado de esa forma a su amigo

— _**¡Que se creen esa bola de estupidos!**_

— _**Cállate Mai**_

— _**¡Que! ¡Y en sima me callas a mí!**_

— _**No me interesa lo que esos diga o dejen de decir… **_

— _**Pero jamás te dicen nada malo, siempre te invitan a jugar con ellos, te tratan bien y… -**_ Se detuvo al tiempo que Ryoga lo hacia y giraba en sus paso mirándolo con seriedad con esos ojos claros que a causa del atardecer que denotaban con una tonalidad rojiza, asiendo estremeces al otro y cautivándolo al mismo tiempo.

— _**Pero a ti te dejan de lado… ¿Es que no lo as notado? Ellos solo me llaman a mi, jamás te nombran, sin importar cuando tiempo pases cerca de ellos, nunca te miran o llaman…-**_ Fundió el seño irritándose posprimera por las acciones de esos tipos por primera ves desde su estadía, desde ya hacia mas de dos semanas en ese lugar.

— _**¿Y eso que?-**_ Le pregunto con el mismo tono serio, adelantándose en sus paso hacia una de las pintas mas solitarias de la playa, será del farol _—__** Sabes que ami no me importa.**_

— _**Pero a mi si-**_Sentencio acercándosele con rapidez y haciéndolo girar para verlo, mirándole con burla y orgullo, dándolo a denotar mas con una sonrisa ladeada _—__** Eres mi amigo no es verdad**__?-_ Ironizo sin dejar de clavarle la mirada _—__** Si ellos no quieren estar con tigo tampoco estarán con migo.**_

—… _**¿Me pregunto porque no eres como ellos?**_

— _**¿Uhm?-**_ Se miraron con curiosidad uno en el otro, sentándose por fin en la fría arena, observando de repente su alrededor que yacía oscurecido en su totalidad- a que te refieres?

— _**Bueno tienes dinero y cosas costosas, podrías tener cuanto quieras con un simple chasquido de dedos… Y aun así te comportar como si no tuvieras nada importante, siempre prefieres estar con cualquier otra persona ecepto los que son de tu clase socia… Exceptuando a tus padres claro. Pero incluso a tus primos y tíos los detestas.**_

— _**No es que los deteste… Esta bien si los detesto-**_ Confeso suspirando al ver como Maicol lo miraba entre incrédulo y cómplice _—__** No se muy bien porque… Supongo que es porque son superficiales y piensan que el dinero es mejor que las personas, o que estas se califican por la cantidad de cosas que tengan… Eso es absurdo.**_

Miro as u compañero esperando alguna interrupción de su parte y al no recibirla continuo esta vez mirando como sus pies se abrían pasó entre la arena bajo de ellos con sus movimientos circulineos.

— _**Tú por el contrario eres diferente, jamás te importo que tuviera dinero o no… **_

— _**Ah… ¿Por eso fingiste?**_

— _**Pensé, que te habías dado cuanta tras conocer a mis padres –**_Dijo realmente extrañado por al pregunta de su amigo_. —__** No me digas que no lo notaste**_

— _**Bueno al principio eso pensé, luego llego a mí la idea de que quizás lo decías porque considerabas que algunos tenían más dinero todavía que tú…**_

— …

— …

—… _**Eres un idiota…**_

— _**Como que idiota ¡idiota!**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las horas trascurrían con lentitud, todo en la habitación estaba en completo silencio y calma, y solo era escuchando el quedo sonido de las manecillas del reloj colgado en una de las paredes forradas de una ligera tonalidad naranja, los jóvenes yacían recostado sobre la misma cama ambos dándose la espalda e intentando dormir sin excito alguno.

— _**¿Ryo estas dormido…?-**_ Mascullo bajamente al tiempo que giraba para ver la espalda del otro, moviéndose por su pausada respiración**. **_**— ¿Ryo?**_

— _**¿Que quieres ahora?**_

—… _**Lo que dijiste… ¿Es cierto?**_

— _**¿El que?-**_ Pregunto algo confundido dándose también la vuelta y mirándolo con ojos tan despiertos como los del contrario.

— _**Que prefieres mi compañía aun que no tenga tantas cosas o dinero como tú o los otros.**_

— _**Si…-**_ Contesto sencillamente cerrando los ojos una y otra vez mientras que un pequeño bostezo se escapaba de su boca**.**_**— Mai…**_

— _**¿Uhm?-**_ Apenas y se produjo de su garganta un sonido el anterior bostezo de Ryo le había producido una increíble flojera incluso para mantener los ojos abiertos y pensar que hacia unos segundos ninguno de los dos podía dormir…

— _**No… Nada**_

— _**Dime**_

—_**Te… ¿Molesta si enciendo la luz?-**_ Pregunto bajamente levantándose lo suficiente para quedar sentado pero aun recostado sobre las almohadas de la cama.

— _**¿Te asusta la oscuridad?**_

—…_**Algo…**_

— _**No hay de que temer… No existen los monstruos.-**_ Mascullo acomodándose entre las sabanas y almohadas, mientras un bostezo realmente sonoro escapada de su garganta aun tras sus esfuerzos por retenerlo.

— …

— _**Enciéndela si quieres-**_ Respondió tras le silencio y clara preocupación en el rostro de su amigo, que importaba dormir por una ves con la luz encendida? Ni que el mundo se fuera acabar por ello.

—… _**Gracias.-**_Se levanto y casi corrió asta el interruptor el cual presiono sin dudarlo.

La habitación se elimino de inmediato, Mai murmullo bajo las sabanas algo parecido a que la luz era demasiado fuerte, por el contrario Ryo sonrío corriendo nuevamente asta la cama para cubrirse con las sabanas y dormir un poco.

— _**Buenas noches Mai**_

— _**Ahh! Buenas Ryo-**_ Se escucho que decía bajo las sabanas acompañado de mas bostezos y quejas de no poder acomodarse en la cama, pero jamás quejándose de la luz otra ves o pidiéndole que la apagara.

— _**Realmente… Gracias-**__ Musito lentamente cayendo por fin en el suelo que Morfeo le regalaba._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Abrió lo ojos desorientado, llevándose unos segundos en caer en cuenta de que estaba en su pieza.

— **Esto se esta haciendo rutina-** mascullo tañándose los ojos sin cuidado, al darse cuenta de que cada ves que despertaba aparecía en otro sitio…

Se levanto con cuidado aun permanecía en completa oscuridad y le constada demasiado acostumbrar su visión a la penumbra, palmeo la mesilla de noche pateando alrededor de esta asta dar con lo que buscaba un banquillo.

Se subió a el acomodando con cuidado el fusible semi-suelto de la lámpara de techo, consiguiendo alumbrar todo cuando en la oscuridad se encontraba.

Sorpresivamente sitúo como su cuerpo era impulsado fuera del banco en un fuerte golpe, cayendo por suerte sobre la cama.

Abrió los ojos los cuales había serrado como única reacción ante el empujón, sintiéndose extrañamente rodeado de calor… Y unos gruesos brazos rodeándole la cintura, mismos brazos y manso que con agilidad subían y aprisionaban sus manos con tanta fuerza que sentía las uñas cortas hundiéndose en sus muñecas cortándole o siquiera marcándole irremediablemente.

Parpadeo varias veces lamentando la luz que caía de golpe contra sus pupilas, desenfocando en una mayor escala su campo de visión.

Los ojos comenzaban a arderle por lo cual intentaba mantenerlos entrecerrados lo suficiente para acoplarse a la segadora luz y enfocar a quienquiera que lo mantuviera en esa situación…

Pero no podía reconocerlo apenas notaba una mata de cabello de destellazo color rubio que a su parecer visual solo empeoraban su situación, el rostro le era imposible identificarlo estaba ensombrecido por la posición en la que se encontraban…

— **Quien…-** Fue callándolo de golpe, sorpresivamente siendo besado…**— ¡Ahg!**

Intentaba zafarse pero con cada movimiento y forcejeo de su parte, solo recibía un agarre mas fuerte contra sus muñecas, mientras pateaba intentaban ganar espacio entre ambos y de alguna forma poder escaparse de esa situación, solo conseguía lo contrario.

Sus labios fueron liberados, pero no podía hablar… Se sentía mareado, sofocado… La visión cada ves estaba mas borrosa y la luz nuevamente no estaba ayudando… Movía los labios con fuerza pero los sonidos no hacían acto de presencia en el lugar, sentía como si tuviese una venda cubriéndole la boca, impidiéndole pedir ayuda…

Sentía como lo lamían recorriendo desde las mejillas, barbilla, hasta el cuello. Mordiendo de ante mano el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y gran parte de la extensión de su cuello y pecho, agitándolo y haciéndole experimentar un asqueo y miedo incontenible.

Comenzó a patear de nuevo, esta ves mas desesperado, consiguiendo únicamente permitirle a su agresor el suficiente espacio para posicionarse entre sus piernas, evitándole casi cualquier movimiento de resistencia que le favoreciera en un escape.

Giro su rostro completamente sonrojado mas por ira que nerviosismo, la impotentita lo enfurecía por completo, ni siquiera era capar de moverse ya no sentía fuerza en su brazos o piernas pero eso no evitaba la sensaciones de profundo asco que recorría toda su piel…

Entre abrió nuevamente los ojos mordiéndose el labio con fuerza intentando producirse tanto dolor para ser capas de gritar cuando menos, pero dejo sus acciones al percatar un pequeño bulto a su lado… Bajo todas las frazadas se movía como un pequeño animalillo que respiraba con gran dificultad, las sabanas se alzaban cada cierto tiempo en un repentino espasmo y gimoteo, que cada ves le parecía con mayor fuerza…

—…**-** Ladeo el rostro lo suficiente para ver como el hombre sobre el, que por su confección y fuerza estaba más que seguro de que de un hombre se trataba

Se había detenido… Miraba al pequeño bulto como si fuese lo mas impresionante del mundo, giro su cabeza ahora hacia las sabanas, abriendo lo ojos con mas sorpresa al ver unos pequeños ojillos de un color tan claros como los suyos pero hinchados, rojos y aun empapados por la lagrimas… Mirándolo, suplicándole con la mirada…

Se miraron por tiempo que no le fue posible determinar, esos ojos lo hipnotizaban y destrozaban al mismo tiempo; tantra tristeza y confusión en una misma mirada.

Estiro con cuidado uno de sus brazos sin sorprenderse o detenerse a observar que podía sentirlo nuevamente y más aun podía moverlo con algo de libertad… Pero el pequeño bulto templaba con cada centímetro que se acercaba, pero no despegaba la mirada, aun bajo tantas sabanas en su pequeña cueva improvisada.

Pero justo antes de conseguir tocarlo, que de alguna forma lo consolara con una simple caricia en la mejilla, un fuerte dolor lo inundo…

Otra fuerte ráfaga de dolor se hizo presente esta ves en su estomago, en su mejilla nuevamente, en el pecho y la mejilla contraria…

Tosió, escupiendo con fuerza sobre las almohadas y saboreando la sensación el metálico sabor de su propia sangre resbalar y adentrarse por su boca.

Cerro los ojos con tanta fuerza que algunas lagrimas salieron, peor era imposible contenerlas, ya que cada intento de respirar que daba un fuerte dolor le invadía en el estomago y vientre bajo…

Los gimoteos aumentaran con mas volumen que los anteriores, convirtiéndose en un llanto desesperado… Solo podía entre abrir los ojos, viendo con miedo como el hombre perfectamente sentado sobre el, mantenía al pequeño entre sus brazos… 4…5 era imposible ponerle mas edad.

Lo mantenía de espalda pero podía notar su cuerpo desnudo, lleno e moretones rojos algunos ligeros rasguños, el llanto se volvía mas agudo y potente con forme el hombre le acariciaba la espalda con lentitud, recorriendo como si de una grabación en cámara lenta se tratase, cada centímetro de la piel del pequeño… Mordisqueándole sus hombros pequeños…

Acallando sus llantos con besos hambrientos, sentía mas asco mientras veía la escena ante el, como el hombre se detenía como mirándolo mientras acariciaba al pequeño, sonriendo lascivamente ante el claro enojo y repulsión en los ojos del chico bajo su ser…

—… _**¡Matte!...-**_ Las palabras de esa infantil y temblorosa voz se repetían una y otra ves en su cabeza esta ves en un idioma entendible para el como si de una traducción se tratase, escuchando como un eco imposible de matar _"Basta… Basta…¡Basta..!"_

—… **Basta…-**Susurro el viendo como el mayor no había caso a las suplicar del pequeño y lo acercaba mas a el, besándolo y lamiéndolo por todas partes, saboreando las lagrimas del menor.

— **Basta… ¡Basta!… ¡¡Basta!!....**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

—**¡¡¡BASTA!!!-** Grito con horror sentándose de golpe sobre la cama, respirando irregularmente, sembrando sin poder evitarlo, confundido a mas no poder… **— Que… Uhm… **

No podía dejar de temblar las escenas de hacia algunos segundo se repetían varias veces en su cabeza, principalmente la mirada del pequeño… Sus palabras… Su llanto…

Toco su rostro… Estaba llorando…

—… **¿Por… Que?...-** Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, permanecía en completa oscuridad… Pero aun podía verlo… Sonriéndole burlo desde la esquena del cuarto… Llamándolo en silencio. **— Aléjate…**

Le sonreía y movía los labios pero las palabras no se escuchaban, solo era sonrisa frívola, arrogante y burlona no desaparecían…

— **¡Aléjate! ¡¡Aléjate!! ALEJATE**

Tomo una de sus almohadas lanzándola contra él, pero solo había logrado derrumbar la lámpara que descansaba sobre la mesilla del rincón, destrozándola con le impacto contra el suelo…

—…**- **Volvió a rodear su propio cuerpo con su brazos, tomando con más fuerza sus piernas asta colocar sus rodillas lo mas cerca de su rostro que le era posible, arrinconándose mas contra la cabecera de la cama.

Guardaba silencio aun mirando hacia los diversos puntos de la habitación, mientras las lágrimas empalaban su rostro, brazos y rodillas…

Se levanto con lentitud palmeando la pared y algunos mueblas para no tropezar, mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en los alrededores… Verificando que realmente estaba solo… Sus dedos acariciaron el interruptor de la luz, se mantuvo acariciándolo dudando sobre si encender la luz y verlo de nuevo o mantenerse a oscuras y cuando menos no visualizarlo… Pero seria más fácil de atacar, con la luz encendida cuando menos vería su rostro de una buena ves… Sabría a quien le tiene tanto miedo…

Presiono en interruptor, iluminándose la pieza rápidamente con el parpadeo de las lámparas de techo distribuidas perfectamente por todo el techo, miro con cuidado verificando de no dejar un solo rincón libre de observación… Nada… No había nada, mejor dicho nadie…

—…**-** Se recargo contra la pared, dejándose caer de golpe y tomando la posición que había mantenido en la cama, esta ves sin llanto de por medio.

¿Por qué veía esas cosas? ¿Porque lo escuchaba y sentía?

Aquel definitivamente era un monstruo… Con solo repetir su nombre en su mente temblaba irremediablemente sin comprenderlo solo temiendo de que apareciera de que alguien le dijese que a llegado… Por muy estupido que pareciera le temía a un tipo que ni siquiera conocía, a un tipo cuyo rostro le era imposible ver…

¡No era ese acaso el concepto de monstruo para un niño!

Temerle a algo desconocido, a algo que no puede ver ni comprender del todo, pero que aun así ¿sabe que irrefutablemente lo lastimara?

— **Con que… Los monstruos… ¿No existen?**


End file.
